


Crossing New Boundaries (First Kiss)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel and Nathalie kiss, Kissing, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Plans for more kissing, Shock, Unexpected Kiss, blurred lines, cheek kiss, fluff month, more than friends, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nathalie is preparing to leave for the day, dropping off some documents for Gabriel's attention when she kisses his cheek. Neither know or expect this action. While she's wondering if she's about to lose her job, Gabriel is wondering if he can kiss her again. He wants to kiss her again.





	Crossing New Boundaries (First Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Month Day 11 prompt is First Kiss. Wanted to try one with Gabriel and Nathalie since I've done plenty with Adrien and Marinette. I hope you enjoy.

 

"Nathalie, do you have those files I need?" Gabriel demanded as he moved near her desk, his gaze roaming over the meticulous desk she kept. He frowned as the files weren't anywhere in sight. 

"Sir, I emailed them to you earlier. Check your inbox." She continued to work on her computer, her gaze riveted to whatever had her attention.

That miffed him. 

He stood near her desk another moment, trying to reason why her easy dismissal of him bothered him. He'd worked with Nathalie closely for several years and never cared about her impersonal demeanor once. Something had changed, but what was it? It couldn't be him. No, he was still devoted to Emilie, his beloved wife despite her being gone the past few years. She was the only one he wanted. She was the reason he'd become Hawk Moth in the first place to get her back. 

He turned away, huffing softly at the anger bubbling within him at Nathalie's aloofness. He couldn't fathom it. 

Determined to get her out of his mind, he settled behind his podium, checking his email and finding she had indeed sent him the files. He simply hadn't seen them, he assumed. Maybe he should take a vacation. Heaven knew he needed one.

He glanced over the files, finding the corrections that needed to made and marking them for Nathalie. He sent them back to her, hearing her computer chime with the notification. He dared a glance in her direction to find she hadn't moved, but a smile had appeared on her features. He stared, not having witnessed anything like her smile in years. 

He studied her as inconspicuously as he could, not wanting to see that soft smile disappear as it transformed her from his right-hand assistant into a beautiful woman. Funny, he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. Why hadn't he?

Emilie's name flitted through his mind.

Right, his wife. The one person who'd earned his utter devotion with her sweetness, her softness. She'd been the light in his dark world. Losing her had been the worst experience of his life. Yet, he'd survived and even thrived in most aspects.

An image of Adrien came to mind, tormenting him as he considered how he'd failed his son until recently. No, he'd seen the damage he'd done to Adrien with some help from the woman sitting across from him. She'd always been a staunch supporter of him acting like a better father. He was almost ashamed to admit how much he'd failed in that regard. He'd do better. He'd get better for his son's sake and for his own.

"Sir, did you need anything else today?" Nathalie stood at her desk, her purse on the desktop beside her ever-present tablet.

He realized he needed to upgrade that soon. It had to be a few years old by then. He couldn't let her work with subpar equipment, not while she managed so much of his life for him. He made a quick note on his computer to check out newer models later that evening.

"Sir?"

"My apologies, Nathalie. No, that will be all. Have a good evening." He waved her off.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you in the morning." She picked up her purse along with a small stack of mail she'd processed for him. As she brought the bundle to him for his signature, she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. She realized her mistake a moment later. Her normal aloof attitude completely missing. "Oh, sir, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I'll put in my resignation in the morning."

His hand came up to touch his cheek where her lips had been a moment earlier. He almost thought he'd imagined the sensation except he could still feel a slight tingle on his skin.

"It's all right, Nathalie," he whispered, his other hand waving away her words. He started as he realized he liked the kiss, no matter how soft or fast as it'd been. He almost shook as he realized he wanted more kisses from her, his gaze straying to hers.

Her eyes locked on his, waiting. The tenseness of her body, he sensed, couldn't all be from awaiting her fate with him. It almost seemed like she wanted the same thing he did, another kiss. A real one to discover if the first one had been a fluke or not.

"Nath?"

"Yes, sir?"

He leaned toward her, his lips mere millimeters from hers. His gaze searched hers a moment for any hesitation before he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers. 

Neither moved for several moments as they both felt struck by the shock of their lips meeting. 

Gabriel recovered first as his hands moved away from his sides to grasp her waist, pulling her closer as his lips explored the unexpected softness of her lips. When she moaned softly, his hands drifted higher, one going to the back of her neck and holding her captive as he explored her mouth further.

She pulled away first, her eyes cast downward. "Sir, I, um, I should go."

"Yes, you should." He turned away, working to control himself. He couldn't fathom why he'd responded so ardently to his assistant, fighting his desire to draw her back into his arms. He wanted to kiss her again. It took him a moment longer before he could trust his voice as he called out, "Nathalie, I'll see you tomorrow. We have that meeting with that new supplier, correct?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, sir. Tomorrow."

She hurried from the room, stopping any chance he might've had in calling her back and giving in to his desires. 

Despite his silent vow that would be their first and last kiss, he knew it to be a lie. He had every intention of kissing her again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
